


Not Such a Super Man

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not Such a Super Man

Draco didn't know much about superheroes. He'd heard of Superman but he didn't really think being able to fly was all that remarkable. One only needed a broom.

He'd overheard his father say Snape could fly without one but he didn't believe it. Snape wasn't that remarkable of a wizard. Aunt Bellatrix said he wasn't even a pureblood. 

It wasn't until they left Hogwarts that Draco discovered Snape could in fact fly. They Apparated twice then Snape flew them to a house under Fidelius for twenty-four hours.

Snape seemed like a superhero as he protected Draco from Voldemort's wrath.

~*~

"Open yourself for me," Snape growled. Draco reached behind himself with lube-slicked fingers, pushing in two at once. 

"That's it. Good boy."

Draco hovered over Snape's cock, his breath ragged as he lowered himself onto the thick shaft. He cried out when Snape grabbed his hips and thrust up into him.

Snape fucked him hard, fingers digging painfully into his skin. Snape finished with a shudder, hot spunk filling Draco's arse. 

As Draco fell asleep, he thought to himself that while Snape had seemed like a superhero he didn't think superheroes took boys to bed with them as their reward.


End file.
